L Works at Fast Food
by Saphira112
Summary: L works at fast food in order to find out more about Kira... or so Light tells him. How did he get into this mess? Based off a bad day at work myself.


"So you want to work here Mister... Ryuuzaki?"

The detective in question sat across the table from the operator of the fast-food restaurant in his normal fashion – sitting on his feet, knees propped up to his chest – with one finger put to his lips. The dark circles under his eyes had lessened slightly over the past week, so he didn't seem as abnormal to the outsider as before. The operator, Brock, stared at the man, thinking of how unsanitary it was the man had taken off his shoes, wondering if he got enough sleep, and how his hair was spiked the way it was.

"So why do you want to work here at Chick-Fil-A?" the operator asked, placing down the application.

L tilted his head slightly, as if contemplating the question with great difficulty. Then, with blunt honestly, he replied with, "Raito-kun said it would be good for me to get out of the house more often and away from my cases."

"Raito?"

"A good friend of mine."

"Cases?"

"I am a semi-retired detective."

L had bought a slice of strawberry cheesecake and was now poking at it with his fork, thinking, before he took a chunk of a small, glazed-covered strawberry and popped it in his mouth. "Raito-kun also said it would be a good experience for me."

"I see..." Brock looked at the application. "Well, it seems you have no issues with transportation or working hours. How many days would you be willing to work in a week?"

"Honestly speaking, as few as possible, but I would say that Friday and Saturday – your requirements – are feasible and perhaps Thursday. But I shall inform you if that changes."

Brock blinked, but nodded and wrote something down on the application. "And how much pay would you expect an hour?"

L shrugged, fiddling with his fork between two fingers and stabbing his poor cheesecake repeatedly. "Personally, I don't care, as money is not my top priority."

"Er—all right... how long would you last in a shift?"

L looked up into Brock's eyes. "If asked to work from open to close, I am ninety-five percent certain I could."

Brock raised his eyebrows. "Wow. You're that confident, huh? We won't ask you to work more than eight hours at a time. And if you work that long, you will get a thirty minute break and a free meal."

"Can this meal be substituted with other items?"

Brock glanced up. "What did you have in mind?"

"Cheesecake, brownies, lemon pie, ice-cream—"

"We prefer that you eat a meal, but you may have a small ice-cream with any topping, a cheesecake, OR a brownie. You would have to pay for the pie and the milkshakes, of course."

"That won't be a problem." L's tone was dismissive as he finished off his cheesecake slice.

"Well, then, Ryuuzaki, we'll be giving you a call within the next week," Brock said, also dismissing the subject, as he stood up.

L stood up – slipping on his shoes as he went – and stood in his normal hunched-over position, looking a head under Brock's height. Brock held his hand to shake the detective's, but then put it down when L didn't' return the gesture. "It was nice to meet you, Ryuuzaki."

L nodded and took his leave.

**A Week Later...**

"Ryuuzaki, what's that sound?"

L glanced up from the computer screen to look over at his vibrating phone, flashing bright blue on the tiny screen with the name "Operator" in big black text. L took the phone in his thumb and forefinger fashion as he always did and held the device up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Ryuuzaki?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded quite young. Younger than the man L expected.

"Yes. And this is...?"

"Ah, yes, I'm Brock's son, Marcus. I was just calling to tell you that you got the job and we expect you to be here this Saturday for your first day on the job."

L's expression didn't change. "That's fine."

"We'll see you then!" The line clicked and went dead.

L sighed and put his phone on the table, glancing back at Light with a somewhat peeved expression. "Are you happy, Raito-kun? I apparently am qualified to work at a place where it is highly doubtful I could gather information on Kira."

Light just beamed. "You got the job! That's a step forward! I'm sure some of the people who work there would know something!"

"The chance of that, Raito-kun, is below one percent. Far below. What on earth was I thinking in trusting you on this?"

Light put a hand on L's shoulder. "Come on, it won't be that bad. Just think of it like another detective case."

L let out a sound that was between a groan and an exasperated sigh. He was about to get up from his chair to go consult Watari when his computer screen flashed white with a gigantic W letter. "Yes, Watari?"

"Ryuuzaki, a package just arrived for you."

L raised an eyebrow. "Send it in immediately."

"Hai."

A few minutes later, the package in question was carried in by Watari himself. The old man set it down on the desk and L wheeled himself over to it without getting up out of his chair. The box was placed on the table and was cut over with a quick flick of Watari's Swiss knife. Where he got it, no one knows, but it always came in handy.

L reached into the box and pulled out a black piece of cloth. Once out of the box and held up by L's index fingers and thumbs, it fell out of its folded position and revealed itself to be a T-shirt, black polyester, with brown stripes under the arms and down the sides. It was in a polo-style, with two buttons at the collar. L sweatdropped.

They actually had the _audacity_ of sending his _work uniform_ in the _mail..._

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
